To the Dark Magic
by xXDAGRIMREAPERXx
Summary: OVER! BEING REMADE!
1. At a crossroads

**Chapter 1: At a crossroads...**

 **Alright guys, this is my first story, so I hope you like it! Oh yeah, by the way, 'quotes' like that mean he is speaking to some one/thing in his mind, and if it is in "quotes", like that, they are said out loud.**

* * *

My name is Drake Raze. I am 18 years old, with black hair, deathly pale skin, and blood red eyes that creep people out. I wore a black and blood red hoodie, red skinny jeans, and a pure white belt. I have been called a lot of things because of my looks, most of which behind my back, although I always knew the things they said about me. _Vampiric,_ they said _. Demonic_ , they said _._ Once, I heard someone even call me a freaking murderer! Talk about judging a book by it's cover. Everyone is afraid of me, even my own mother is a little nervous around me. It gets really lonely after a while.

I was _so_ glad when graduation was over. As soon as it was over, I ran as fast as I could back home so I could finally be done with the stupid school and all the others I'd been to. Halfway back, I started to think about my birthday wish six years ago. _On my eighteenth birthday, I wish to be transported somewhere better... nicer, and more accepting of people like me than this stupid planet...maybe to find someone to_ actually _like me and not like the other people here..._ I had wished. I hope that it will happen. Today _is_ my eighteenth birthday, after all. After a few minutes of running, I finally got home to see that my mom had went on yet, another buisness trip.

'Mom, and her buisness trips', a voice said, who I knew as Echo.

'That, we can agree on, Echo', I replied.

'I concur with that.', another voice said, who I also knew as Kashikoi.

'I _hate_ humanity, they dont even like their own children', someone mentioned, obviously Nikushimi.

'Uhh... Since when did we all start agreeing on things, especially you, Nikushimi?', I asked.

'Just now...?', someone else said, obviously Konzatzu by his confused voice.

'Oh..kay then.', I thought.

'GO DRAKE!', someone randomly said, an E.M.(E.M. means emotion/ alter ego) that was somewhat unknown to me.

'Who...?', I asked, confused.

'I don't even know.', Kashikoi replied, not really answering my question.

'Ugh, let's just go upstairs already, I am really starting to get bored of talking to you guys.', I told all of them.

I started walking up the stairs to my room. When I entered, I went straight for the computer to play Minecraft. I had a lot of mods on it, including MobTalker, OreSpawn, and my own custom mod called The Grim Reaper mod, with BloodsEdge, or the Reaper's scythe if you want to be technical. I have the Grim Reaper's cloak, Skel-Mask, and some other custom tools to help me control any mob I chose, except for the bosses, which I would have to defeat first, to get them on my side. Anyway, I started up Minecraft, spawning back in my house, when something weird happened. All of a sudden, a message appeared in my chat, saying, "Happy birthday, Drake. This is a gift from me, Notch, to you. I hope you like your new home!", then something hit me hard on the back of my head, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally regained consciousness in some weird shaped place. I looked down at myself, and I was still my 'non-cubic', self. "Huh...", I muttered under my breath. _My wish came true...well, maybe,_ I thought to myself. Then an arrow suddenly hit a rock right next to where I had been sitting. My eyes widened at the sight of the arrow. When I saw the shape of the arrow, I immediately realized where I was. **Minecraft.** "Uh no.", I muttered. I looked to where the shot had came from, when I saw them. A skeleton with a bow in his bony, prism-like... arms, I guess? They dont have hands so...yeah. Along with the skeleton, I saw the girl. She had auburn eyes, long, orange hair, and pale skin. She wore a green, hoodie with a creeper face on it, a green mini-skirt, and long black stockings. I stood up, so it wouldn't be awkward... because I do not want to be mistaken as a pervert!

'SHE'S B-BEAUTIFUL!', someone said in my head, obviously Jounetsu.

'Why do you always think like that whenever we see a girl our age?', I asked him.

'Cause... its not like we have anyone to be with...', Aijou replied sadly.

'OH MY- Don't you guys even realize who that is?!', Kashikoi asked, seemingly out of the blue.

'The princess of creepers... Cupa.', Konzatsu answered, sounding somewhat serious, making it even more surprising for almost all of us.

"Uhhh... why are you staring at me?", someone asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked around, seeing that Cupa had walked closer, with her arms crossed. It looked... cute, I guess..? I have never actually said the word, so...yeah. The skeleton had followed her, seemingly prepared to protect the princess if I tried to attack them. Obviously, Princess _Yurei_ of the skeleton kingdom had sent the skeleton as an escort for who knows what. "Sorry, I was just... surprised, thats all.", I replied. She raised an eyebrow, obviously suspicious. "What is your name, stranger?", she asked me, cocking her head like a wolf... what an ironic choice of words. "Drake.", I replied bluntly. "Your name is Cupa, right?", I asked her. She seemed a little surprised at that. "How did you know...?", she trailed off. "I have my ways.", I told her, holding back a laugh. "Hmm... could you follow me? I want you to meet someone", she asked me, just a bit too excited for my taste. "Sure.", I replied.

She led us through the forest next to where I had woken up, for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, we finally entered a plains biome... seeing this place made me realize that everything except for me and Cupa, was cubed. It felt... weird. It took me a second to notice the giant castle we were walking towards, literetly in the middle of everything. After a few minutes of walking toward it, a sudden realization hit me.

I don't know how I knew, but the giant castle in front of me was _The Kingdom of Creepers._ Cupa was taking me to meet her father, _The Lord of Creepers_ **.**

* * *

 **Alright my friends, this was the first chapter of** _ **To the Dark Magic,**_ **and I hope you liked it, and if you did, please like it, follow it, review it mostly, do whatever. Oh, and this is a little gift from me to you, so you can understand the story better.**

 **(Name)= E.M. in english/ what the name represents={eye color(For BlueJewel98)}**

 **Jounetsu= Passion= Pink**

 **Kashikoi= Intelligence= Amethyst**

 **Shiawase= Happiness= Yellow**

 **Nikushimi= Hatred= Black**

 **Echo= Emotionless (I couldn't find emotionless in japanese)= Brown**

 **Yasashii= Gentle= Grey**

 **Yuuku= Fear= Orange**

 **Aijou= Sadness= Dark Blue**

 **Konzatzu= Confusion= Green**


	2. Deja Vu

**Chapter 2: Deja Vu**

 **Alright guys, this is going to be awesome! Really hope you guys like it! Btw, I am not being Rhapzody Guest, I was actually inspired by him to do this, but the E.M's** _ **I**_ **have are different entirely so dont even think like that. The reason he has the E.M's in the first place was how every one was treating him like a demon all his life, so now he has been alone every day only able to talk to himself. DIFFERENT STORYLINE ENTIRELY! So now, read on.**

* * *

For some reason everything feels so familiar, yet so... different. This is called Deja vu, right? I feel like I have been here like this before, but I know I never have been here before. I have this weird feeling... that I have met every one here before, but definitely not in the real world.

'You guys feel it too, right?', I asked myself.

'Yeah, we all do, Drake.', Kashikoi answered.

"Ssss... Princess, who is that person, following you?", someone asked Cupa, bringing me out of my thoughts.

We had finally got to the front of the castle, to see 2 pure black creepers with purple eyes like ender man, guarding the castle doors.

'Ender Creepers', I thought.

"His name is Drake, and I had found him unconscious in the forest on my way back to the castle from _The Skeleton Lord's_ palace.", Cupa answered.

"And you would like to introduce him to your father, I'm guessing?", one of the creepers asked.

"Yes, I would. And this is where I live, after all.", she replied, a small smirk on her hidden face.

'Uh oh. Yeah this is _really_ , familiar.', I thought.

'I feel it too... I don't get it though.', Kashikoi said.

'Don't get what?', Konzatzu asked.

'Why did she mention that this is where she lives? It is probably obvious to the creepers she lives here so, why did she mention it?', Kashikoi explained.

'Who knows, maybe she doesn't want us to stay in the open...?', Jounetsu guessed.

"Drake, come on, get your head out of the clouds!", Cupa yelled, sounding far away.

"Huh, oh, sorry.", I said like an idiot, realizing she had already started walking inside the castle.

I ran inside, the skeleton following close behind. There were so many different creepers! In every part of the castle, there was always at least one creeper. After a few minutes of walking through the castle, we had finally reached the throne room.

"Bones, stay here outside the door.", Cupa ordered the skeleton, named Bones apparently.

* * *

The skeleton stayed exactly in the same position as we walked into the throne room. (Or so he thought...)

If you have ever seen a mutant creeper before, then imagine one the size of a bulldozer, with two heads, and had small arms the size of a human, each. Think of that, with a crown on each head, and 10 times as smart as a mutant creeper. That is what _The Lord of Creepers_ looked, and was, like.

"Daughter, what brings you- Who is that?", he asked her, very loudly.

"My name is Drake Raze.", I answered without emotion.

"Drake... Raze..?!", he bellowed towards me.

"Yes, _Lord of Creepers, Ruler of Tnt, Maker of Explosions.",_ I answered without meaning to (all the names, I mean), and without emotion.

Everyone went silent. Cupa was staring at me, wide-eyed and gawking at what I had said... I think.

"W-wait...Y-y-you're s-s-still a-alive..?!", Cupa staggered.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?", I asked her.

Suddenly, purple particles appeared behind Cupa, and two girls appeared, just when she... fainted..? Weird. Anyway, one of them was wearing a pure white shirt, a pair of grey pants, and a white beanie with a skeleton face on it. She had long dark grey hair, skin almost as pale as mine, and grey eyes, and had her bow pointed straight at me. _Princess Yurei._ something told me in my mind. The other girl had caught Cupa before she could hit the ground. She wore a pure black shirt, a pair of pure black pants, and a black beanie with an enderman face on it. _Princess Andr,_ it said again. I looked toward the throne to see that the king had disappeared.

'Why is all of this so familiar?!', I said in my mind.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Alright guys thanks for reading, review, favorite, follow, do whatever. Also, I will try to update at the max, once a week, so check the story once a day if you want. One more thing, if you can, please send me some characters, Mobs only, not an OC. I need to know what they look like, if they like Drake, and what they are. I already have Heroinebrine, Andr, Cupa, Yurei, and a few surprise ones. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I was in a hurry.**


	3. Love or Hatred

**Chapter 3: Love and Hatred**

 **Hey guys, so far, I really need some more MobTalker characters, with how they look, what mob are they, what they wear, what gender, and if female, do they like Drake, and things like that. Please and thanks. Also, guest, I thank you for that new character you put in the reviews, and I changed him a little so he is a wither skeleton. Alright so, read on.**

* * *

 **Drake P.O.V.**

"Do not move, unless you want to die.", Yurei told me.

I didn't dare move. I knew that she wasn't bluffing about killing me. How could I have gotten into this situation?!

"Who are you, and what did you do to Cupa?!", Andr asked me.

"My name is Drake, and I didn't do anything.", I replied, careful not to say the wrong thing.

Something started to bang on the giant doors, trying to get in, I'm guessing. Everyone turned toward the doors just as they flew off their hinges and nailed me in the face, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

After what seemed like a few minutes, I finally woke up to see I was in a prison cell, by myself. Then, I suddenly remembered what happened.

"Shoot...", I muttered under my breath.

I decided to do something while I was stuck in here, so I started to sing a country song that I've loved since I was a kid.

 _"My daddy spent his life,_

 _Looking up at the sky-y,_

 _He'd cuss, kick the dust,_

 _Sayin 'Son it's way too dry',_

 _The clouds up in the city,_

 _The weatherman complains,_

 _But where I come from,_

 _Rain is a good thing._

 _Rain makes corn,_

 _Corn makes whiskey,_

 _Whiskey makes my baby,_

 _Feel a little frisky,_

 _Backroads are boggin' up,_

 _My buddies pile up in my truck,_

 _We hunt our honeys down,_

 _We take 'em into town,_

 _Start warshin' all our worries down the drain,_

 _Rain is a good thing._

 _Ain't nothing like a kiss,_

 _Out back in the ba-arn,_

 _Ringin' out our soakin' clothes,_

 _Ridin' out a thunderstorm,_

 _When the tin roof get's to talkin',_

 _That's the best love we made,_

 _Yeah, where I come from,_

 _Rain is a good thing._

 _Rain makes corn,_

 _Corn makes whiskey,_

 _Whiskey makes my baby,_

 _Feel a little frisky,_

 _Backroads are boggin' up,_

 _My buddies pile up in my truck,_

 _We hunt our honeys down,_

 _We take 'em into town,_

 _Start warshin' all our worries down the drain,_

 _Rain is a good thaaang!_

 _Farmer Johnson does a little dance,_

 _Creek's on the rise, roll up your pants,_

 _Country girls, hey wanna cuddle?_

 _Kids out playin' in a big mud puddle!_

 _Rain makes corn,_

 _Corn makes whiskey,_

 _Whiskey makes my baby,_

 _He he he he,_

 _Backroads are boggin' up,_

 _My buddies pile up in my truck,_

 _We hunt our honeys down,_

 _We take 'em into town,_

 _Start warshin' all our worries down the drain,_

 _Rain is a good thaaaa-a-ang!_

 _Rain is a good thing,_

 _Rain is a good thaang,_

 _Rain is a good thing.",_ I sang.

After about two minutes, I finally realized that I had an audience. Cupa, and Andr were staring at me with their mouths wide open. I raised an eyebrow at them, rolled over facing the wall, and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Something kept on tapping my shoulder, until whatever it was hugged me. I just let them hug me... it was nice and warm... They started to lay down and hug me tighter... I looked back to see it was Cupa, and Andr was nowhere to be seen. I turned back and kept staring at the wall... I felt like I was in heaven. Eventually, I just fell asleep to the sound of dripping water and Cupa's warmth... something kind of disappeared inside me... all of my had been completely silent since I had been hit by the giant doors, I started to realize, dreaming of nothing but darkness...

* * *

 **Cupa P.O.V**

"Drake...", I said.

"Hmm...?", he replied.

"Do you... like me...?", I asked him.

"Mmm-hmm.", he replied.

"Oh, ok...", I said, holding him tighter.

 _I love you, Drake._ , I wanted to say...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Did you like this one? I hope you did. Please review, follow, favorite, do whatever. Also, if anyone has a character that they made and you want it in the story at some point, please either put it in the reviews, or via PM. Thanks and remember to check my story every once in a while!**


	4. The Great Magic Comes To Life

**Hey, guys, sorry it took so long for the chapter but I have finally gotten to the fourth chapter of** _ **To the Dark Magic**_ **, which will hopefully be longer than the other three chapters. Without further ado, here is the fourth chapter.**

* * *

 _It has been four days since Drake's fateful appearance in the world of Minecraftia. Since then, he has changed a lot. On the fourth day he suddenly dissapeared in the night, nowhere to be seen. No one could figure out why, or how... until they met the Dark Mobs._

* * *

My name is _Jounetsu_. I have pale skin, pink eyes, pure white hair, and angelic wings sprouting out from my back. I wear a pair of worn out jeans, no shirt because it hurts my back, and usually a smile. I am a _Dark Enderman,_ although I don't know what that is. I couldn't remember that much when I came here, other than my name, and one other. _Drake Raze._ One day, I just appeared in the middle of a forest clearing, where I met two people, and my... "brother", I guess. This is how it went...

* * *

I looked around at my surroundings as I got up from where I had been... sleeping. All I saw was trees... until I spotted someone watching me from behind a tree. It was a girl, and she had a dreamy look in her purple eyes. She had fair, pale skin, and long, black hair. She wore a pair of dark jeans, a pure black turtle-neck sweater, and a beanie with an... enderman face on it. I pretended not to notice her but then she disappeared with only a few purple particles left behind. I looked around to see where she had went until a sudden pain appeared in my shoulder. I looked to see what had brought such pain to my shoulder, to see an arrow sticking out of my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see the girl that had been watching me, along with one other, at the moment holding a bow aimed directly towards my face. The girl with the bow had pale skin like mine, long dark grey hair, and grey eyes. She wore a pair of grey pants, a grey sweater, and a skeleton-faced beanie on her head. They both seemed very familiar and I don't know why they did.

"Who are you?", the girl who had been watching me asked me.

"Call me Jounetsu.", I answered, not very enthusiastically considering the freaking arrow in my shoulder.

"What are you, exactly?", the girl with the bow asked me.

"I'm... a Dark Enderman.", I answered, kind of annoyed.

Their eyes widened. The girl with the darker clothes actually fainted after a moment of awkward silence. A dark, tall... thing with purple eyes caught her before she could hit the ground. I raised an eyebrow at the suspicious creature that had caught her.

Then, all of a sudden, a pure white arrow hit a rock right next to me. The girl with the bow's eyes widened at the sight of the arrow. She immediately fell to the ground as five more arrows appeared from the forest and impaled the strange, dark creature on several different parts of his body. It fell to the ground, dead and dropped the other girl to the ground. That's when a man jumped over the body of the creature, slid on the ground, spun, and landed beside me, with a bow aimed straight at the conscious girl. The man had amethyst eyes, pale skin like mine, and black hair. He wore a black hoodie with a skeleton-like face on the hood, a pair of dark jeans, and his bow was pure black like the, now dead, creature's skin.

"Need some help, Jounetsu?", he asked, smiling.

"Yes, but who are you?", I asked him.

"You don't remember me? I'm Kashikoi, your... 'brother'", he replied, air quoting, 'brother'.

Then I realized what had happened. I had once been a part of _Drake Raze_ , until he got nailed in the head by a giant door. That's when most of us, his E.M.'s, got seperated from him and we became our true forms. I am a _Dark Enderman,_ Kashikoi is a _Dark Skeleton_ , Shiawase is a _Dark Creeper,_ Echo is a _Dark Iron Golem_ , Yasashii is a _Dark Snow Golem,_ Yuuku is a... cat, Aijou is a squid, and Konzatzu is a _Dark Spirit Wolf._ Nikushimi, I don't know what his true form is, but if everyone has seperated from Drake, then he'll go insane, and destroy anything in his path. His true form is... _The Grim Reaper._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNN! Hehe, was this chapter awesome? I hope it was. Anyway, this is all I could think of so don't judge if you don't like where it went after the last chapter because I wont change this chapter so HA! Lol please review, favorite, follow, do whatever. See ya guys!**


	5. To Darkness Or to Light

**Hey guys, welcome back! It hasn't been that long, I know, but I just had to publish another story! Alright so, here is chapter five.**

* * *

Ever since my E.M's left my mind, I haven't been the same... my skin turned almost as pale as paper, my eyes now have a sort of dark, evil glow to them. Anyway, when I ran out of the castle, a voice in my head told me to keep going straight to find _him_. So all I did was keep going... until I met _him_...

 _{Over in the Creeper Kingdom...}_

"Where in Minecraft could he be?", Cupa asked to no one in particular as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. He wasn't near any of the kingdoms that she knew of... unless there was another kingdom... no, there couldn't be... could there? She decided to ask her father about the subject.

 _{Over by the Ocean...}_

"Huh... so where is this _Drake_ person?", the man asked the Princess of Squids, a.k.a Ink.

"We don't know. He dissapeared one night, nowhere to be found.", she replied.

The man had deathly pale skin, dark blue eyes, and light blue hair. He wore a light green turtle neck sweater, a green beanie a lot like the princesse's, and a pair of blue jeans. The princess had fair skin, sea-green eyes, and long black hair. She wore a blue turtle neck sweater, a blue beanie with a minecaft squid face on it, and a pair of jeans.

The man sighed in disappointment. He had been trying to figure out who he was and why he and his name were the only things he could remember.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help, Aijou.", Ink told the man, truly sorry for it.

"It's fine. I can try to look for him, or if there is any one that is like me, I can look for them too.", he replied.

"Alright...", she decided, unsurely.

 _{Back with Drake...}_

"Huh...", I muttered as I studied the blood red blade the man had given me.

The blade read, _**D. G. R.**_ , on the side of it... what does that mean? The man called it _Blood'sEdge_. Haven't I heard that name before...? Wait a second! That's in my Grim Reaper mod! I suddenly had an idea.

" _Henshin_ ", I said.

Suddenly, the sword changed into a four-foot scythe, the blade blood red, shaft pure black, and surrounded in a weird red aura. My eyes widened at the weapon.

"No way...", I muttered in disbelief.

" _Death's Guardian Reaper...",_ something kept on whispering in my head.

" _D. G. R... Death's Guardian Reaper...",_ I said to myself, realizing what it meant. _I_ am the _Guardian Reaper_...

 _{Over in a snowy forest next to the Kingdom of Wolves...}_

"Ugh... where... am I..?", the man asked no one in particular, as he got up from his never-ending slumber.

He had pale skin, black hair, green eyes, and three wolf-like tails sticking out of his pants **(Lol)**. He wore a black wool coat, and a pair of woolen pants. He looked around at the snowy forest surrounding him, to see about ten giant wolves surrounding him, like they would for any prey they saw fit to eat... but this time, they weren't actually trying to take him down, they actually look as if... they had taken a liking to him...? After they got close enough, they started to nudge him in the direction of a big cave next to the forest... where he met Lone. She wore white woolen clothes, had one wolf-like tail sticking out of her pants **(LOL)**. She had long, blonde hair, pale skin, and eyes like ice(blue, sort of).

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Alright guys, here's your 5th chapter that you've all been so patient for! Also, no bad reviews like, 'This story is crap. Delete your account now.', so please, just constructive ones. Thanks. See ya guys later! (Also, I know the chapters keep getting shorter, and I'm sorry for that.) One more thing, I need one more OC, then I think I'll be done with those for now.**


	6. The New Lord Of Darkness

**Hey guys! How are you? Good? Good. Anyway, ths is the 6th chapter and I hope you guys like it! And so, read on.**

 **Cupa P.O.V.**

"Yes, daughter, there is one other... The Kingdom of Shadows.", the Lord of Creepers replied.

"Where is it?", I asked him.

"Thats the problem... no one knows where it is.", my father told me.

"...", I hung my head in disappointment and sadness.

"But... I have heard legends.", he said, making my head "pop" up.

"That if the _King of Darkness_ decides you may enter, which is a rare, and great honor to all the kingdoms, then you'll be given directions to it by _The King_ himself... or the prince.", he said, telling me the legend.

"Oh... thank you father.", I thanked him.

I decided to take one of the newest prisoners, _Shiawase_ with me _._ Shiawase wore a black hoodie with a yellow creeper face on the hood, and dark jeans. He had bright yellow eyes, pale skin, and black hair. He had said he was looking for _Drake_ , too, so I thought I should bring him along.

Immediately after we left the castle, I heard a familiar male voice telling me to keep going straight if I wanted to find him, and the _Kingdom of Shadows_. I did what the voice told me and continued to walk forward until we found a giant, dark castle. I didnt realize it at first, but this was the last time Shiawase would see light again.

As we walked up to the castle, the doors opened by themselves, as if they had been expecting them. We walked in just as the huge doors closed shut. We continued to walk straight until we found the throne room, which the smaller doors opened the same way the other doors had. When I walked in I realized there was a man seeming to be 18, sitting on the throne. He had pure white hair like paper, skin as pale as corn silk, and pure red eyes like blood. He wore black leather clothes, Matrix style, and a blood red scythe sat next to him. I didn't know why at first, but he seemed familiar.

"Cupa and Shiawase... welcome to my castle.", the familiar man said to us.

"How do you know our names?", I asked him.

"Huh... of course you don't recognise me... but I think Shiawase does... we are brothers after all.", he replied, looking straight at him.

I looked at Shiawase, who's mouth and eyes were wide with... shock..? Wait he was his brother?

"I am so much different than when I first got here... my hair is no longer black, my skin has turned like paper, and my eyes have become a much deeper red... its crazy how fast darkness can change a person.", he said.

"What do you..?", I asked, very confused.

"I'm Drake, _The New Lord Of Darkness._ ", he answered, laughing like someone evil.

I was in total shock from what he said.

"Not what you expected? I thought as much from you.", he said, in a slightly annoyed tone, staring at his gloved hand, opening and closing it.

Drake stood up from his throne, put the scythe on his back then walked toward us.

"So what are you two going to do, now?", he asked us, crossing his arms.

"I'll stay here.", Shiawase and I, both said in unison.

"Alright then. You two will sleep in one of the guest bedrooms.", he told us, an invisible smile hidden on his face.

"What?!", I yelled, making it weird.

"Uhhh...", Shiawase said unsurely, on the verge of having a nosebleed, while his face was as red as Drake's eyes.

"Its not like you two haven't slept next to each other before.", he said bluntly, smirking.

"It is like that!", I yelled at the dense idiot.

"Kidding, kidding.", he said, smiling **(Or was he? XD)**.

I punched him in the arm, annoyed by his annoying tactics. It only made him laugh.

"Fine. You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep out here. Shiawase, you sleep in the bedroom that had already been planned for you.", he said, sighing a bit.

"... Alright then.", I replied, my face probably red.

"Hey Drake", someone said behind us.

I turned around to see two more people. The man on the left had very pale skin, pink eyes, pure white hair, and had angelic wings sprouting from his back. He wore a pair of worn out jeans and no shirt. The man on the right had pale skin like the winged man, amethyst eyes, and black hair. He wore a black hoodie with a skeleton face on the hood, and a pair of black jeans. They both smiled, but when the one with the wings saw me, his smile faded and his eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it Jounetsu, or I'll slice you in half.", Drake said toward the winged man who was staring at me.

I turned around, obviously flustered because of him staring... and so I looked over at Drake instead... thankfully he understood.

"Jounetsu stop staring. You're embarassing her.", Drake told Jounetsu.

"Oh, sorry.", he said, shaking his head of any 'weird' thoughts.

 _ **{The Next Morning...}**_

 **Drake P.O.V.**

I walked up to the room Cupa was sleeping in, and I knocked twice.

"Who is it?", someone replied.

"It's me, Drake. Are you decent?", I asked back.

"Yes, and come in.", they replied.

I opened the door, seeing Cupa sitting on the edge of my gigantic bed. She patted a spot next to her, meaning she wanted me to sit there, and so, I sat.

"You wanted to talk, I suppose?", she asked, almost like she was reading my thoughts.

"Yeah... can I ask you something?", I asked her, scratching the back of my neck.

"Of course.", she replied, scooting a bit closer... for reasons I didnt realize at the time.

"Ummm... do you... like me...?", I asked her.

"Yes", she said without hesitation.

"Now can I ask _you_ something?", she asked, once again, scooting a bit closer.

"Fire away.", I replied.

"Why did you run away that night?", she asked me, now so close I could feel her breath on my face.

"Well... I felt like... like I shouldn't of been there... I don't really know myself... but thats all I think of, to be honest.", I replied, being as truthful as I could.

"Well... how about now?", she asked, kissing me on the lips, my eyes widening with surprise... and shock.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **LOL Ended at a cliffhanger! Again! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Alright hope you guys liked it, and please, review my story so I can improve, and plz favorite, follow, do whatever! Cya guys later! :)**


	7. Dreaming of The Truth

**Heeyyy guys, here is the next chapter for all my great, patient viewers so now, READ OONNN! (Also, this will be connecting with BlueJewel98's story so be prepared.)**

* * *

 **Drake P.O.V**

I woke up in my huge, royal bed with a start... so kissing Cupa... was just a dream... I sighed in disappointment, as I slid my legs off the bed. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking of what happened... so Shiawase is a prisoner in the Kingdom of Creepers, Kashikoi and Jounetsu are in the forest... and I needed to find everyone and bring them to the castle. Alright, let's do it.

I changed into my Matrix-like clothes, grabbed my skeleton mask so people wouldn't recognise me, and put Blood's Edge on my back.

 _So... it's time for Operation Shinigami,_ I thought.

 **Shiawase P.O.V**

"Please let me go, I need to find someone.", I repeated to the creeper guarding my cell.

"Sssorry, but I can't let you go. The princccessss would have my head if I did.", he replied, like every other time I had asked.

"Ugh... I wish I could leave...", I muttered under my breath, sitting down on the uncomfortable bed they had provided me.

"AAAHHH!", I heard someone yell across the hallway, like they were hurt.

I looked through the bars to see three people. One girl, bleeding on the floor, another in a corner, knocked out, and a man in the middle of it, now turning around so I could see him. But before I could investigate, one of the prisoners dented his cage so bad, the door flew off its hinges and the same prisoner went to the girl bleeding and tried to shake her.

"Jewel! Jewel, wake up, please!", he yelled at the bleeding girl, whose name was apparently Jewel.

He then started to cry because of his failure of not waking her up... and she was... dead. The man then ran off with her in his arms, still crying. The other man then did something weird. He started to bring out some sort of potion-vase thing and picked up some of the blood with it. He corked it, put it in his pocket then started toward my jail cell.

"Sssstop!", the guard yelled at the man.

He didn't stop. He actually brought out a blood red scythe, and cut the guard in half, turning him into... SMOKE?! What the hell is he?!

He suddenly grabbed my cell door, threw it off it's hinges, then motioned for me to follow. Now that I was out, I could see him much more clearly. He wore black leather clothes, like from the Matrix, and a skeleton mask. All I could see was his eyes and a bit of his hair. He had red eyes and hair like paper. I followed him hesitantly, but that changed when we heard the alarm and saw the army of guards coming at us.

He turned around, and sliced the air with his scythe.

I stared at the crazy maniac who had helped me escape, when I saw all the guards turn to smoke. HOLY NOTCH what the hell?!

Then I saw the princess jump through the smoke, and somehow landed a punch right in the guy's face, knocking him down, and knocking his mask off. He slowly got up, showing a damaged, but ruggedly **(Sorry if I mispelled)** handsome face. The princess was weirdly staring at him... in shock? The maniac grabbed his mask and put it back on, then grabbed me by the wrist, and pushed me forward, motioning for me to run. So I ran, as fast as could, while the man was following close behind.

"You're not running away again, Drake!", the princess said, tackling him to the ground.

He kneed her in the stomach and pushed her off, then started to follow again. He then stopped, turned around and said something.

"I'm not Drake anymore. I'm the _New_ _Lord of Darkness._ ", he said, turning around again to continue after me.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 **ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! And please, review more, guys! Stop being so shy, and review (Constructively, so I can fix any mistakes I might have made, and make it more interesting, k?)more! Plz & Thx. Anyway, The Dark Magic has risen!**

 **(Also, for those who don't know what Shinigami means, it's sort of like the Japanese Grim Reaper. I searched up "How to say Grim Reaper in Japanese" and that's what I got.)**


	8. The Daughter of the Aether

**Hey guys, for the 8th chapter, me and BlueJewel98 have working on our stories together so our stories hopefully line up perfectly, so that you can understand it better. And so, when you are done reading, please tell me and BlueJewel98 in the reviews, how much you understand, and how much you like it. Please and thanks! Without further ado, read on.**

* * *

 **Drake P.O.V**

"Huh... so you're a blaze... I knew you were a hothead but this a little too far **(Lol Puns for days XD)**.", I said as I looked at Nikushimi.

We were in the Nether, where I had thought at least one of my would have to be. He had pale skin, yellow hair, pure black pupils, and small yellow rods floating around him. He wore a pair of yellow swim shorts with a lightning design on it, no shirt, and sandals. He looked kinda like one of those Super Saiyans from DBZ.

He rolled his eyes at me, probably annoyed by my pun.

"Niku? Where are you?", a female voice, said.

"Really?", I asked, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

He just shrugged and smiled.

"I'm in here!", he replied, and by here, he meant in his room.

A girl walked into the room, looking at Nikushimi first then seemed to realize I was here, as she stared at me, confused. The girl had yellow eyes, tanned skin, long orange hair, and little red rods floating around her. She wore a red bikini, with wrist and leg armor, like she was going to a battle in a swimming pool.

"Blazey, meet my 'brother', Drake.", he said, air quoting 'brother'.

"Hm. I see you have pet names for each other. Yep, you are definitely becoming a man, Nikushimi", I said, holding back a laugh.

Both the girl and him started to blush, at my words. _So_ freaking cute.

 _{Later, back at the castle...}_

As I was pacing my room, thinking of where the rest could be... I already have Nikushimi who insisted on bringing Blazette with us, I found Jounetsu, Kashikoi, Shiawase, and... one person is in our custody, when I had sensed magic nearby to find her. Anyway, as I was doing that, I started to hear a weird racket outside her room. I ran out of my room and turned the corner to see what was going on where I saw that Jewel had woken up, and had pinned Jounetsu to the wall with her water sword against his neck.

Damn that girl has strength. No wonder that Adam guy loved her. Yes, I know things. I can eavesdrop on people without them knowing I even exist there. I'm the Shadow lord. What did you expect? Anyway, I'm going off topic.

I focused on her, and decided to make her nightmares and dreams invade her mind. I focused on them and made them drive her to unconciousness, which somehow worked, as I saw her faint on the floor. I walked up to her and Jounetsu, flashed a peace sign to him, and picked her up, and put her back on her bed. I waited by her side so she wouldn't pin anyone against a wall again, for about two or three hours.

Eventually, she opened her eyes, looking at me, her mouth wide in awe.

"Welcome back to reality, Jewel.", I said, poking her nose, and as if in reply, she closed her mouth.

"Why did you bring me here?", she asked me.

"I cannot answer that, although I can tell you Jounetsu isn't the only one here. Would you like to meet them?", I asked, recieving a nod in reply.

I walked to the door, motioning for her to follow.

"Guys! I have someone I want you to meet!", I yelled as we exited her room.

A few moments later I started to hear a lot of footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Hello there! I'm Blazette.", she introduced herself cheerfully, still holding Nikushimi's hand.

"My name's Nikushimi, Drake's 'brother'", he said, air quoting 'brother', with one hand while holding Blazette's hand with the other.

"I'm Kashikoi, also Drake's 'brother'", he introduced himself, also quoting 'brother', making me smile.

"One other thing, Drake, take off the mask already, its annoying me.", Kashikoi said to me.

"Fine.", I said, taking off my mask, making Jewel jump in surprise.

"What the?!", she said, sounding like Konzatsu with that confused voice of his.

"He he, the Drake _you_ saw was me before I became the Lord of Darkness.", I explained, not really changing her expression.

"Ugh, nevermind. You guys talk to each other or whatever, I'm going to go take a nap.", I said, yawning and walking over to my room to sleep.

 _{Later...}_

 _"Drake Raze", the man said, stating my name._

 _"Yes?", I replied, without saying anything._

 _"For your crimes, you have been sentenced to... Death.", he said, which didn't really surprise me._

 _"You can't kill a shadow, fool.", I said, once again, against my will._

 _After that, all I saw was pure red._

I woke up with a start, sweating like crazy.

"What _was_ that...?", I muttered under my breath.

I slid of my bed, and checked the clock. It was around midnight. I sighed, grabbed my clothes, my scythe and walked to the training area.

" _Henshin._ ", I said, turning Blood's Edge back into a sword.

" _Ketsueki Kasai._ ", I said.

The sword suddenly sparked a weird, gray flame, surrounding the sword with a gray aura. On a hunch, I sliced one of the dummies and it was suddenly enveloped by a gray flame, which burned it to ash.

I laughed to myself, thinkin of the possibilities. But my train of thought was interrupted by Jewel, walking in to the training room.

"Drake? What cha doin'?", she asked me, covering her mouth her mouth as she yawned.

"Practicing.", I replied, the gray flame turning a weird blue... wait why did it turn blue? I'll check that out later.

"Ok then... I'm going back to bed. You should too, you need your rest.", she said.

"Why? Do you like me or something?", I asked, smirking.

With that she started to blush, and stagger.

"N-no, o-of c-course n-not!", she staggered, still blushing.

"I was kidding. Plus, someone already likes you anyway.", I said, laughing.

"Wait.. who already likes me?", Jewel asked, walking up to me with her arms crossed.

"Oh, I think you know. He was the first person you met after you fell from the Aether...", I said like an idiot.

"Wait... Aether?", she asked, clearly confused.

"I meant from the sky! Yeah, the sky.", I said, nevously, and trying to smile.

"Ok... wait do you mean Adam?", she asked, obviously curious.

"...Yesh.", I replied reluctantly.

Her eyes went wide from that. She started blushing like crazy, had a freaking nosebleed, then fainted.

"Ummm...", I muttered, so confused. I sighed in exhaustion from having to carry her _again_. I picked her up, and put her back in her bed. Before I could leave the room, she started to moan like she was in pain. When I looked back, half her face was the color of smoke, while the other half was like paper. I saw her start to cry in her sleep, like she lost... someone... I didn't realize why at first, but I would soon realize that _I_ was the cause of her sadness.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGERS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Srry but I've been playing on my video games and stuff like that so. Also, two things. One, I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Only constructive ones, and not COMPLETELY negative, like 'This story is crap. Delete your account now.', because I won't take it. And two, please check out my Community, maybe even subscribe to it, or something like that. Cya!**

 _ **Index:**_

 **Ketsueki Kasai - Blood Fire**

 **Henshin - Transform**

 **... More terms later.**


	9. Endless Tears of Darkness

**So guys, welcome back! I hope you've been reading BlueJewel98's story, or it wont make as much sense. Alright, so ONWARD TO VICTORY, and stuff. Lol, and so read on.**

 **Drake P.O.V**

As I walked up to the house, I heard someone crying. I decided to ignore it, while knocking three times on the door. I heard a door close, and footsteps up to the front door. As I stood up straight, the man who opened the door, seemed to have been crying, seeing that his eyes were red. He was Adam, I could tell because he was the same person that was crying over Jewel's body in the prison.

"Hello? Who are you?", he asked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm the person who will make your day, if you follow me.", I said, smiling.

"Ok, I need some cheering up anyway.", he said, sighing.

"I'm going out for a little!", he yelled to his friends inside.

I walked forward, stopping every once in a while, to make sure we weren't being followed.

We walked for what seemed like a few minutes when we finally got back to my castle.

I opened the huge doors to hear another person crying. How many people are crying today? I walked around and finally found Jewel's room.

"Stay at the door.", I whispered to him, while knocking on the door twice and standing next to the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!", someone called from behind the door. After a few moments, Jewel opened the door, both her and Adam fainting when they saw each other.

"Well... that was unexpected.", I said, frowning at the sight.

When I saw that, I eventally noticed the other dude standing in her room. I raised an eyebrow, asked him to help with them, and we put them in the bed, letting them sleep. I took out a little camera-like thing I found on the way to Adam's house and took a picture of the situation. They were holding each other _so_ weird! I put the picture in my pocket, leaving the room, but not before writing a note for Jewel and putting it on her bedside about something I was going to ask her to help me with.

 _{Later by the ocean...}_

"So why did you want _me,_ out of all of our friends, or whatever, to help you?", Jewel asked as we walked through the forest.

"You have power over water, and I figured you needed some fresh air, hehe.", I replied, a smile on my face.

"And do you know why I became the Lord Of Darkness?", I asked in return.

"No, why?", she replied back.

"To... escape the prison that was destroying my sanity.", I said.

"Both literally and symbolically.", I explained, only recieving a nod in reply.

"The same prison you and Shiawase had been in.", I said again, darkly.

"Really?", she asked, curiously.

"Yes. The princess liked to sit with me in my cell, but that was before I escaped, and had gone insane.", I muttered uncomfortably rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ohh... kay then.", she replied.

With that, we continued walking in awkward silence, for about twenty minutes, until our feet finally met the beach, which led to the endless ocean, in of which, is the _City of Atlantis, Kingdom of the Sea._

"And... why did you bring Adam to the castle, anyway?", she asked, finally something to break the ice, so to speak.

"I figured I should cheer you up, so you didn't lose your happiness to the darkness. Plus, you were just about to anyway. Your eyes were pure white. That's how I knew.", I explained, Jewel's eyes widening when I said, _Your eyes were pure white._

"Wait... how did you know that they were pure white?", she asked, suspicious of how I knew.

"...", I looked at the ocean.

She took a step closer and asked again, once again recieving no answer.

Why does this seem familiar...?

I sighed and poked her nose.

"Why'd you poke my nose?", she asked.

"So you'd back up, and so you would leave me alone about that topic.", I replied, finally.

"Ugh. Fine.", she said, sighing in defeat.

I walked into the ocean, Jewel following close behind.

As we were walking the ocean floor, I started to notice something kept following us. I looked at it closer and I realized it wasn't something, it was _someone_. He was holding a blue chain sickle, and looked like an assassin. I imediately turned around, brought Blood's Edge and dashed towards him and cut through him before he could even react. What I did next made Jewel scream in terror. I sliced upward, cutting him in two, the water now red with blood. I grabbed his sickle and wrapped it around my wrist as a souveneir. I walked back to Jewel who was still staring at me in horror.

I just glanced at her with no emotion and continued walking like nothing happened. Jewel followed me, but a bit hesitantly this time. The blood stained the people around me with fear... the fact that I have the will to kill... is terrifying to them.

 _{Later...}_

I got in the shower, trying to wash out any trace of blood on my body, which I thankfully got it all out. I sighed in relief, as I changed into a new set of clothes. They were the same, which I liked. Jewel ran straight for her room as soon as we got back to go cry in her room. Adam followed her into her room so he could calm her down, and get rid of the nightmarish memory of me.

So I cried my eyes out because of it... I guess they were right about me after all... I am a monster after all... I continued to cry in my room, for hours on end.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Poor Drake! Alright imma just finish now because I'm kinda sick right now and I'm feelin' lazy. Bye!**


	10. Death has awakened

**Alright welcome back, guys! I'm still sick but I decided to continue anyway. Whatever. Anyway, here is chapter 10.**

 **? P.O.V**

I walked into the bar, and as I had expected, all the princesses were here, just chatting and gossiping like on every Friday. But unlike the other times I was here, I wasn't the only guy this time.

The man had dark red eyes, hair like paper, and skin almost as pale as his hair. He wore a black and red hoodie, red jeans, and a white belt. As I walked in, he immediately looked at me. I looked away, because of that creepy glare he was giving me. It took me a second to realize three princesses were missing, and Cupa was stalking the dude in the corner. Where are Ink, Blazette and Jewel, I wonder? As soon as I thought that, the three walked in with a bunch of men. When they came in everyone looked in their direction except Cupa who was still intent on stalking the other guy.

Blazette and Ink were holding one of the seven mens' hands while Jewel was leaning on another. The two men who didnt have a girl walked up to Andr and Yurei and started chatting, while another went and sat on a stool next to me. I looked around, realizing almost all the girls were talking to a guy. They all looked so... happy. It was insane, that they could have all just popped up out of nowhere.

I sighed in sadness, asking for a Bloody Mary, like I usually did, as the man next to me asked for a Shirley Temple.

"What's wrong, Prince Rot?", she asked, sensing my sadness.

"Oh nothing... it's just, why am I the only one who has been left alone? I guess... i'm not cut out for this love stuff.", I said.

As soon as I said that, a note appeared from black smoke onto the table in front of me, written in red.

 _Neither am I, Rot. You're not alone in the shadows of hatred._

 _\- Drake Raze_ , it read.

"Who's Drake Raze?", I asked her.

"Oh, Drake's the Lord of Darkness, the guy alone in the corner.", she answered, as sweetly as she could.

Huh... I might have to go have a chat with the guy, later on.

 _{Two days earlier...}_

 **Drake P.O.V**

I looked at the huge doors with tears tracing down my face, as I ran away from them as fast as I could.

I was now wearing the clothes I was wearing before I became the Lord of Darkness. A black and red hoodie, red jeans, and a white belt. I continued to run, still crying like crazy.

 _What is wrong with me? I'm a monster! I don't deserve to live...,_ I thought, angry at myself.

 _{Five minutes later...}_

I jumped into the nether portal, planning to drown myself in lava.

As I was about to jump into the lava, three girls held me back.

"Let me go!", I yelled, trying to get out of their grip.

"Why are you trying to go into the lava?!", one of them asked.

I stopped struggling. Should I tell them?

"I don't deserve to live.", I said darkly.

Something hit me on the head, knocking me unconscious.

 _Not again!,_ I thought.

 _{Two days later...}_

 _"Murderer!", they said as I passed them in chains._

 _"Demon!", they continued._

 _"Leave me alone...", I said, without doing anything._

 _"Go to hell!", they replied._

I woke up, sweating like crazy. I was in a... bedroom? It looked like a really classy bar... I looked around, seeing the door. I walked up to it, opened it and realized this _was_ a bar. There were ten girls and 4 guys talking and gossiping. I rubbed my head, wondering where the heck I was.

 _To be continued..._

 **Sorry about the REALLY short chapter but this was all I could think of. :p. See ya next time.**


	11. The Woman who Dwells In a Demon's Dreams

**Yeah, so because the way it went was so weird and confusing, I decided to switch the other chapter with one so it makes more sense of WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED, and stuff. Also, please-**

 **Cupa: Check out TheHerobrine and BlueJewel98's stories!**

 **Me: Dang it Cupa, that was my line!**

 **Cupa: Thats what you get for making my Drakey evil in the last chapter!**

 **All except Cupa and Drake: Since when is he yours?!**

 **Cupa: Huh... well ever since he got here in Minecraftia, I guess.**

 **Jounetsu: Such passion for Drake... IT IS SPECTACULAR! *eyes sparkle***

 **Jewel: Oh just shut up, Jounetsu.**

 **Ash: What the? How the heck did I get here?!**

 **Andr: I teleported you here.**

 **Ash: DANG IT ANDR!**

 **Me: REALLY. Know what, everyone go back to bed so I can type my story.**

 **All: Ok, Grim. *everyone goes back to bed***

 **Me: *sigh* You guys see what I have to deal with all the time? Anyway, please, read on!**

 _ **(Also This is a note for TheHerobrine: I am going to make this sorta connect to your story, because I was bored and couldn't think of anything else. GO, TO THE DARK MAGIC!)**_

* * *

 **Drake POV (Nightmare)**

 _I looked around at the familiar town, now burning with fire, the homes in ruins. After a few moments of searching the ruins, I finally found three bodies. Two were children, and one was a woman. For some reason my chest started to burn like crazy, and I didn't know why._

 _"Samantha... Alan... Melina...", I muttered, without knowing who they were._

 _Tears ran down my face as I stared at the night sky, standing back up. I screamed in anger at the sky, as a dark gust of smoke swirled around me, my clothes changing... into my normal clothes, with a brown shirt under it. Wait... it was different... it no longer looked as new as it always does, since now it was ragged, ripped at the ends, and looked like it had been used in A LOT of very gory battles. Huge black wings stretched out on my back, making me seem like I was a sort of Fallen Angel, like_ _ **Lucifer**_ _in_ _ **The Devil Is A Part-timer!**_ _Hehe, I watched WAY too many animes back then._

 _"YOU WILL PAY MIRIANITH, DRAGON OF FIRE! YOU DO NOT REALIZE WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH, AS I AM THE DRAGON OF DARKNESS, AND THE GUARDIAN REAPER", I yelled at the sky, as loud as a dragon._

* * *

I woke up, in a bed, one in the bar, I'm guessing. Then I suddenly realized something. How long has it been since I've been in Minecraftia? A month, maybe... I opened my door, to see that only me, Lone and "her prince", as she called her boyfriend(who looked very familiar, but I just ignored it.), and the Bar tender were left here. I walked up to the bar and decided to ask.

"Uh, can I ask you something?", I asked her, curiously.

"Of course, Shadow Lord.", she said sweetly.

"Just call me Drake. Anyway, I have two questions.", I said, explaining stuff.

"One, what is today's date? And two, do you know anything I can figure out about **Mirianith**?", I asked.

"Today is... the 2nd of July, and yes. **Mirianith** is the **Dragon of Flames** , also the rival of **Messenth** , the **Dragon of Ice**. Will that be all, Drake?", she explained, as sweetly as a person could probably be, unless Cupa were to try the "sweetness contest". And apparently today is my birthday **(A/N Not my real birthday, as that is on the 4th of September, so I had to comprimise for Drake since his birthday was on Graduation. Just wanted to clarify)**. Yay me.

"Are there more dragons than just those two?", I replied. I honestly was curious.

"Yes, other than those two, there is: **Xalanth** the **Dragon of Lightning** , **Gradionish** the **Earth Dragon,** and many others", she answered.

"Ok. Thank you", I said.

"No problem, Drake."

So... I need to find the four elemental Dragons, eh? Alright then. I walked out of the bar, deciding to go to **The** **Skeleton Kingdom**... I had a feeling that it has a few secrets that I especially want to uncover. As soon as I went into the forest surrounding the bar, I was met by an arrow going straight through my chest. I never felt anything like it before. It felt like someone lit a fire in my lungs and my blood so that it burned me from the inside out. It felt almost as bad as the burning of my chest in my dream. Almost. I tried to scream, but no noise came out. I hit the ground hard, the arrow sort of popping out of my chest, making the pain a LOT worse. I looked up, trying to see the face of my attacker and... no way... it's her... a younger version of the woman in my dreams... Samantha...?

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 **There you go, guys and I hope you liked how I let my friends chat in the story as well as-**

 **All except Drake: GET TO THE POINT!**

 **Me: SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK! Jeez, stop interupting, will ya?**

 **All except Drake: NEVER!**

 **Drake: STOP BEING RUDE YOU ANNOYING MAGGETS!**

 **All except Drake: Sorry, Drake... *everyone sits down on the floor and Cupa sits in a corrner, weeping***

 **Me: Thanks Drake *High fives him***

 **Drake: No prob, Grim.**

 **Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah, please make sure you review the story, because I WANT REVIEWS! Reviews are the only things that could substitute for souls *stomach rumbles* See? I'm starving for reviews! Lol. PLEASE STAY AWESOME MY FRIENDS!**

 **Drake: Cya! *puts up a peace sign***


	12. The Most Sadistic Chapter Yet

**Finally, we're back. Ugh, school just started again and now I don't have as much time anymore to write! It sucks! DX**

 **Drake + 'brothers': Agreed.**

 **Me: I'm glad we all agree. By the way Drake, WizardofEnder007 has a question for you.**

 **Drake: Ok, what is it?**

 **Me: Who are you going to date in the story?**

 **Drake: Nobody. Im just going to kill them all.**

 **Me: Man, so sadistic.**

 **Drake: Says the one who WROTE the story, Mr. Grim the Sadist.**

 **Me: ... Well, you got me there.**

 **Anyway, you guys may now read on with happiness! Lol.**

 **Shiawase: Don't you mean, with me? Hehe.**

 **Me: No. Stop interupting.**

 _ **{P.S. there will be a LOT of characters and features from different stories, such as from TheHerobrine, BlueJewel98, and finally, Chromeanxitety. Be sure to read 'em! :) }**_

 **Drake POV (Another Nightmare)**

 _I kicked the door down, to find an even number of both boys, and girls, making four in total. There was two pairs, one older and one younger. I looked at them closely and realized the older woman was Princess Yurei. From the look of the younger pair, they looked as if they were the ones I had been looking for. Their names were Luke and Alicia. The guy with the Princess was Chrome. I had been searching the two kids, an Iceborn and a Flameborn. They were born with the powers of Dragons and had been destined to become the students of those Dragons._

 _"You two. Outside. Now.", I told them, pointing at Luke and Alicia._

 _They walked outside hesitantly, as I stopped about a meter from their house, then turned back around to face them._

 _"What do you want?", Luke asked._

 _"Fight me, Dragon born's. I seriously need something to fight.", I said, cracking my neck and knuckles._

 _They shared a glance, nodded then turned back to me. They were smirking._

 _"What are you waiting for? Fight me already, before I lose my patience.", I said, with confidence._

 _"Secret Art: Bending Ice"_

 _"Secret Art: Blooming Flames", they said, Alicia turning into a big red, flaming dragon, while Luke turned into a big icey wolf, with the same look as Lone's Guardian Wolves, except Luke has only one tail instead of three._

 _"Hehe, good, don't hold back. Because I'm not holding back either._ _ **Tsutsumikomi Kage**_ _.", I said, a sudden darkness turning the sky black like the night. The black wings in the other nightmare, once again, appeared on my back while black smoke swirled around me. My clothes change into the ragged, older version of my Matrix-like clothes. But this time, I was wearing half of the skeleton mask I used to wear, now black as if my darkness had spread from me onto the mask like a virus. Because half my face was showing, you could see that I was smiling like some kind of insane maniac._

 _"How do you know Japanese?!", Chrome asked hysterically._

 _"I could ask you the same thing.", I replied, making him step back in surprise._

 _I held onto Blood's Edge in_ _ **Sodomodo**_ _in my left hand, while I held onto a second Blood's Edge, in_ _ **Kama Modo**_ _with my other hand. Both weapons were covered in a dark purple flame, just like the torches that lit up my castle that I loved._

 _I sliced through the air, turning everything around me to ashes except Chrome, Yurei, Luke and Alicia._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", I laughed, insanely._

 _ **{CAUTION: THIS SCENE MAY BE TOO DISTURBING FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL PUT THEM OUT OF THEIR MISERY NOW BEFORE THEY CAN LET THEIR CURIOSITY GIVE THEM NIGHTMARES. OR JUST DON'T LET THEM READ THE READ THE REST OF THE CHAPTER. IF YOU'RE STILL HERE, THEN I COMMEND YOU ON YOUR BRAVERY AND I WISH YOU LUCK. YOU MAY NOW READ ON}**_

I woke up in silver chains, being dragged by my attacker... I looked up, realizing I had apparently been wrong about her being the woman named Samantha... it was, in reality, Princess Yurei, along with a few of her skeletons...

"Let...me... go...", I muttered, still barely breathing.

"No. You are wanted by Heroinebrine herself.", she replied.

"So... what...? Why... should... I care...?", I asked, in between breaths.

She didn't reply, letting me bleed, slowly dieing while being dragged in chains. After a few minutes, my body was no longer in pain... my blood was no longer a lucious red, as it had turned to a darker color... black blood. I suddenly had no control of my body, as if I was being possessed, while the wound in my stomach rapidly healed until it seemed as if the wound had never been there in the first place.

I broke the chain around my neck and threw it around a tree. Princess Yurei screamed in surprise as she went flying into said tree.

"That's what you get, you stupid corpse.", I muttered angrily.

The skeletons were just staring. I cut through them with my sword like they were mush, their remains falling to their ground like they were never alive in the first place.

I walked toward the skeleton kingdom to the south, so I could get my payback.

"You're much more handsome than I had thought, pretty boy.", someone complimented, making me stop.

I looked around at the trees, searching for the source of the feminine voice, but to no avail. I sighed in annoyance, as I turned around, to continue south toward my destination. After a few minutes, I eventually walked into a little clearing in the forest.

"Oh, _Shadorodo_?", the voice asked again, making my eyes widen.

 _Shadorodo_ is _Shadow Lord_ in Japanese. But how could one of the mob princesses know japanese?! Unless... they are connected to the internet. Herobrine's daughter, Heroinebrine was the one that wanted me... its definitely her. I turned around, to finally see the creepy spirit, who liked me so much. She wore a ripped, light blue shirt and a pair of damaged jeans. She had fair skin, short, brown hair, and pink colored eyes like Jounetsu.

"Such pretty eyes... my dad was right about you being the most famously known prince, here in Minecraftia, for your looks, and power.", she complimented, looking me up and down.

"What do you want?", I asked, annoyed.

"Oh I think you know.", she replied, walking up to me and trying to touch my arm.

I slapped her hand away without emotion.

"If you want me, you'll have to beat me in a battle. Anything is allowed. Even for someone to help you. If I win, then I will drink your blood. If _you_ win, then... well you know what.", I explained.

"Ok. Let's do this, pretty boy.", she said, winking at me.

I backed up a total of five steps.

"One.

Two.

Three.

NOW!", I counted down, immediately summoning my sword.

Heroinebrine charged at me, pulling a diamond sword out of nowhere. I cut the sword in half with ease and kicked her in the stomach. She jumped back up, pulling out two more swords. I continued to slice her swords over and over again, while still advancing on her, until I had pinned her against a tree, with my sword at her throat.

She shivered in terror at my in-human speed. I decided to put her out of her misery, and cut her head off, blood splattering everywhere, especially on me. When I cut it off, I accidently cut the tree, she was pinned to, down as well.

"Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHA!", I laughed, her decapitated body sprawled out in front of me, while Fake Me licked my bloodied lips, making me think of how I felt like a vampire.

"Die... Die... DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! YOU SADISTIC MURDERER! NOBODY HURTS THE PRINCESS AND LI- ACK!", someone was yelling at me, but before he could finish, the stupid possessed me had already cut him in half, using his waist as a target.

"You... won't... get away... with this...", he tried to curse me, in vain.

"Oh, I think I already did.", I replied, crushing his skull with the hilt of my sword, blood, guts, and entrails splattering everywhere for a third time.

By this time, it was already looking to be midnight, although everything seemed to be . I sighed in dissapointment, as no one would be probably walking around now. Inspite of this, I continued south, prepared to kill everything in sight.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", a girl screamed, who seemed to have found the bodies. I sneaked to the scene of death to see someone that I never would've expected to see... it was Cupa.

"How did this happen?!", she asked to no one in particular, as she shivered in fear at the gruesome sight.

This sort of reminded me of a certain character in **Corpse Party** named _Yuuya Kizami_. Fake Me smiled creepily, getting ready to pounce.

 _Crack!_

Fake Me immediately looked toward the noise, to see Andr, Yurei, and Rot, running to Cupa's side. _Thank Notch they came in time, before whaatever is freaking controlling me could kill her!,_ I thought, while Fake Me sneered in annoyance. I walked out from behind the tree I had been hiding, and into the moonlight. Cupa gasped when she saw my bloodied figure.

"D-d-drake?!", she staggered.

"I see you've found my 'handy work'. She was so weak. Practically worthless in a fight. Hehehe...", Fake Me, started laughing.

"How dare you...", Rot threatened, his eyes becoming yellow.

"Ohhh, and what's a stupid corpse like you gonna do 'bout it?", Fake Me replied, smirking.

"We _will_ kill you.", he challenged.

"Four against one? I like those odds.", Fake Me accepted, stabbing my sword into the tree and leaving it there.

"Gimme all you got. No holding back.", Fake Me told them.

Rot was the first to charge me. Before he could land a punch, Fake Me sidestepped, grabbed him by the throat, kneed him in the stomach, then threw him at the girls. They gasped and took a step back, so they wouldn't get knocked over. He grinned at their reactions.

Then, after he was beaten, Yurei started shooting at Fake Me, with some kind of green tipped arrows. He dodged about 15 of them, grabbed the 16th arrow and threw it straight back at her. Unfortunately for her, she didn't move fast enough, and the arrow went straight through her stomach and it hit a tree, while even more blood, and other body fluids were now spread, throughout this small clearing in the forest.

Fake Me started to glance at Cupa with a smirk creeping its way onto my face. _OH NO! I CAN'T LET HIM DO ANYTHING ELSE!,_ I decided, starting to finally gain control over my body, if only for a second.

"NO MORE! NO MOOOOOOOOORRREEE!", I screamed, punching myself in the stomach, making me cough up black blood.

"Wha... what...?", Cupa muttered with confusion.

I fell onto my knees, weak and tired as if all life had just drained out of my body. They both stared at me in surprise and shock, as if I was Hoodini and just did an awesome trick. I layed down on the grass, slowly losing consciousness.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Cupa: ...**

 **Drake: You ok? *pokes her nose***

 **Cupa: *no response***

 **Drake: Hey Grim? We need a medic!**

 **Me: Got it. HERO! COME HERE!**

 **Hero: *walks into the room* You rang?**

 **Me: She needs help. *points at Cupa***

 **Hero: Uhh... Oh yeah! Happy b-day Grim!**

 **Me: Thanks! Three days late, but it's nice you at least, acknoledged it!**

 **Hero: *Winks* No prob bro.**

 **Anywaaaayyy, I FINALLY FINISHED WORKING ON THIS STUPID CHAPTER! WOO HOO!**

 **Bye.**


	13. Author Note

**Alright guys, so here's the thing; I can't decide which path Drake should take. And so, if you haven't figured it out yet, I need all of my " spirit friends' " (you guys) help to decide it. There will be a poll on my profile so you can vote, so PLEASE, I need EVERYONE'S help on this one. Even the haters who read my story for some weird reason. :p . Alright so... yeah thats it for now... so Cya guys!**

 ** _-THREE DAYS LATOR -_  
**

 **I have finally made a decision, with the help of some my schoolmates and the ONLY FOUR PEOPLE, that voted. The winning choice... WILL BE SAID IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Hehehe!**

 **(Summer break now...)**

 **Guys comment and tell me if I should continue this. 10 reviews saying yes and ill update. I'm so sorry its taking me a year to ask. Plz and thanks guys!**


	14. Love at Last

**Hey guys! Welcome back to... uhhh...**

 **Hero: *whispers* To the dark magic...**

 **Me: Oh! *snaps fingers* Welcome back to, To The Dark Magic!**

 **Cupa: ... Will it not be so scawy this time? *under a table***

 **Drake:... Of course, Cupa. *sits down on the floor next to her***

 **Jounetsu: ... *stares at Cupa weirdly while in the closet***

 **Me: Ummm... Jounetsu... will you stop being a stalker? You're worse than Drake is.**

 **Jounetsu: NOOOOOO!**

 **Me: SHHHHHHH!**

 **Jounetsu: *hides***

 **Cupa: *puts head on Drake's lap***

 **Drake: *pets her***

 **Hero: *raises eyebrow***

 **Ok den. Guys, read on, before it gets any weirder!**

 **Daniel: Did someone say weird? *peeks in***

 **Me: RUUUUNNN! *runs out of the room***

 **? ? ? POV**

I walked up to the Cave near my village, curious of what was inside, when I heard something coming from the cave... was it... singing? It was nothing like I've ever heard before... so... hm...

" _There was a time... I used to look into my father's eyes... in a happy home... I was a king, I had a golden throne... those days are gooone, now the memories on the wall... I still hear the soongs, from the places where I was born... Up on the hill across the blue laake, thats where I had my first heartbreak, break... I remember how it all chaaanges.. My father said... Don't you worry, don't you worry child. See heaven's got a plan for youuu. Oh don't you worry, don't you worry child... yea!"_ , it said, before the voice went silent.

I was so confused, staring into the darkness of the cave in front of me. While I thought about it in my head, I walked inside , my torch lighting up the darkness. As I walked farther and farther into the darkness, I started to hear something breathing. I looked up to see... _him_... the man of dreams...

He stared down at me, hanging in the air by chains, which were connected to the ceiling. He was covered in blood and cuts, while his clothes were ripped to shreds, but he somehow kept the shred of pants... or shorts now, to stay on him... his face had a rugged but handsome look, while his eyes were blood red.

"Its... you..." I muttered under my breath.

"Help me down, please.", he said softly. Oh my Notch even his voice was hot... **(FYI this is a girl, so don't get the wrong idea)**

I took out my silver longsword and sliced the chains. He landed on the ground with a _thump_.

"Thank you.", he said, rubbing his wrists.

"N-no problem." I stuttered.

"What's your name?"

"Samantha..." I answered softly.

"Mine is Drake. Drake Raze." he responded back, smiling.

 **Drake POV**

 _Samantha... the woman who dwells in a demon's dreams..._

As we were walking, I started humming a song.

"What are you doing?" Samantha asked me.

"Humming."

"What is 'humming'?"

"Think of it like this. Humming is a silent way to sing."

"Oh, so you were just singing normally in the cave, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh Draaaaakkkipooo?" I heard a familiar voice say in the trees.

"Who's there?!" Samantha asked into the trees.

I knew who it was. She finally found me. Now... I need to escape so Samantha won't get hurt.

"Samantha... I need you to go to the village without me. I'm not letting anyone else die because of me." I said to her.

"No! I'm staying with you!" she responded.

"I'm not giving you a choice. I'm telling you to go without me. I will survive this. You won't. If you go without me, you'll live. Please. Go." I said, tears running down my face.

"Fine..." she ran the way we were going as fast as she could.

"Now... come out..."

She jumped down from the trees with a smile on her face.

 _Silk, Princess of Spiders..._ She wore a gray and black striped hoodie, a black mini skirt, black shoes with four red beads in her hair, and black and gray pants. She had red eyes, which were slightly lighter that mine. She had purple hair in a long pony tail, pale skin like everyone else in this damn place. She was shorter than me, and looked almost 12 in this form. But I knew better. That isnt her true form.

"We meet at last, hot stuff." She said, looking me up and down.

"What do you want? Me?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Oh no, I wouldn't betray my best friend. She loves you, after all." she said, grinning.

"I'm just here to take you to the castle." she said.

"Know what... fine... Im tired of this... Take me to Cupa's castle..." I said, being serious.

"Before I do, is it ok if I use my webs to handcuff you? As a precaution?" she asked, making me remember the way I threw the skeleton princess into a tree.

"Can I summon some clothes first?" I asked her.

"Sure."

"Fuko o shokan", I said, my Darkness clothes wrapping around me.

"Thats awesome." Silk said.

I put my hands behind my back so she could handcuff me. She used her hands to make my hands stick close together. I tried breaking it to no effect. I smirked at how soft it somehow felt.

"Lead the way." I told her, following her.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

We stood at the gate of Cupa's castle for the second time I've stood here.

The same two Ender Creepers stood at the gate.

"Hello, Princcccessss Sssssilk." they said, staring at me.

"Hello to you too, guys." she said cheerfully.

"We'll open the gate for you, Princcccessss.", they said, opening the gate for us.

As I walked past the staring creepers, it felt like a dream all over again. But instead of cursing me, they just watched me pass them in fear. I silently cried, unloved and hated. Those looks have always been with me. Even back on Earth, I was given these looks. But there is one new look I've seen now... Happiness... a grin... love... I'm slowly getting my own emotions as I meet the embodiment of my old emotions... I almost want to smile.

"Drake Raze... so we meet again...", I heard a voice say.

"Its Lord of Darkness, to you." I responded.

He laughed, his voice as loud as a explosion. I didn't even flinch, unlike Silk who covered her ears.

"A perfect canidate to be my Aire to the throne!" he laughed.

"Daddy? Is Drake here?" I heard a voice say.

My eyes widened, as I saw Cupa in a long green dress, her orange hair loose from her hood.

 _'She's georgous..._ ' I thought to myself. I scene that I feared flashed before my eyes when that thought entered my mind.

 _Trees and bodies covered in blood, guts, and black flames surrounded me. One figure sat against a burning tree, an arm and a leg missing. Her hand was scorched black by the flames. Cupa. "She's georgous..." I said, my scythe in my hand._

 _'Stop it you freak, I hate you!'_ I told the other side of me.

"Drake, I missed you..." I heard her say, as she wrapped her arms around me. I put my head on her shoulder, since I was still restrainted.

"I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **ALRIGHT! WOOHOO! IM BACK! So guys, tell me how you liked it! So sorry it took so long! Thanks for reading my soul friends... Later!**


	15. True Shinigami

IMMMMM BBBAAAACKKKKK!

Drake: We know. Gimme fooooood.

Me: Drake there is food in the mini fridge.

Drake: *runs downstairs*

Cupa: *sleeping in my chair*

Hero: Welcome back mate.

Me: I'm not Mate, I'm Grim.

Jewel: Heheeh... Who's the new girl?

Samantha: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii

Me: HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Daniel: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Me: *runs downstairs*

Daniel: Whaaaa?

Jewel and Hero: I don't think he likes you too much...

Ash: IM BACK BISHES!

Everyone: NO CURSING! FAMILY FRIENDLY!

Ash: *hides in the closet, sobbing*

Me and Drake: *walks up the stairs*

Me: Well, READ ON!

Everyone: REEADDDDDDDDDDDD!

Me: Shhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Rot POV**

I walked up to the wolf cave, with the message from darkness itself to guide my way. As I was guided inside, I noticed something... The Prince was making out with the Princess in the corner... well then... **(So much for family friendly...)** I walked up to them, and coughed, making them stop and get up, both of them blushing.

"I come here as a messenger...", I said.

"A prince as a messenger? This guy must be very important.", the princess said.

"He's the Lord of Darkness. Of course he's important...", I replied, not mentioning the fact that he beat me in a fight like I was nothing.

"Lord... of Darkness...", the prince said, as if trying to feel the alias, to know who it really is.

"Anywayyyy, you have been asked to come to the _Castle of Creepers_ immediately. **"**

 **"** Ok, lead the way?" they asked.

"Sure.", I responded.

 **Drake POV**

"Dark endermen...", I said out loud, making two endermen with white angelic wings appear, looking the same as Jounetsu but as a mob. They bowed before me.

"I need you two to be my messengers. Feral, you will teleport to my castle and get everyone to come here.", I said. The one on the right nodded.

"Sorol, you go to the castles I haven't visited, not including the Wolf caves, and give them the message as well... that includes Herobrine's mansion." The one on the left nodded.

"Now, go." They both teleported immediately.

I laughed, with a sort of odd joy. I saw Cupa come into the room with her georgous dress, and I jumped off the bed.

"Operation True Shinigami is in motion...", I told her, grinning.

"You're the best."

"Why, thank you."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Yeah, this was just a chapter to set the story a little bit. What I cant believe is how many people checked out my story yesterday, when I updated. You guys are amazing. If you have any questions about the story line, the characters, or just me in general, just ask, by leaving it in a review, and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter. Sorry it was so short this time. Later guys!**


	16. A prophecy Against Darkness

So, guys for an entire year you guys have been waiting for updates and now I've surprised all of you with two updates in a row. I bet you're very surprised that I'm updating again in the same month, or week. Well, I've gotten inspiration. For about one or two years, one of my favorite youtubers has been offline, and now he's started updating again. So I've decided to make my comeback. But, I need everyone's help this time around. I want to make this story better, so it will have everyone's interest. I need everyone to tell me in the reviews, or just messaging me, how I can make this better. So many other writers I know most of you loved including Rhapzody stopped writing. Rhapzody even got rid of their story. That was definitely a selfish move. I loved reading his or her(I dont know their gender :p) story. Everyone did. So, I'm not gonna be selfish like that. I want to make everyone happy. Even complete strangers deserve to be happy. Drake, don't you agree?

Drake: Hell yes.

Cupa: I do too! *hugging Drake*

Kashikoi: Are you finished with your rant, Grim? *peeking in the doorway*

Me: Yea.

Kashikoi: *walks in and looks at the camera* READ ON!

Me: THAT WAS MY LINE!

 **? POV**

I flew through the air, finding the house of the flame borns. I blew across it, freezing it with ice. I could no longer hear noise coming from it. I flew away as fast as possible, thinking about my own future apprentice. _Luke_. I know he will fight a great battle. It says in the prophecy of the Dark Lord. _**One day, Flame and Ice shall battle, The Dark Dragon. None say, Born to apprentice ship, shall they need to fight. A great battle between the Darkness, and the creatures decended from Aether. Two shall battle, with help from many against Drake Raze**_ _._

He made me freeze their home... He knew they would be his enemy... and while I'm going after the flame, he sent Miranith after my apprentice's family. We discussed this between me and Mirianith, and we decided to kill the family, but we will make sure to let the apprentices live. So, we have done so. The prophecy will be true. Luke and Alicia will kill Drake Raze. They have to...

 _ **Months later...**_

 **Yurei/Skelly POV**

I walk into the orphanage, the little girl trailing behind, holding my hand. I led her to Luke's room, while she hid behind my leg.

"Come on, Alicia."

 _ **One year later**_

 **Drake POV**

I walked through the castle gates, my death wings trailing behind me and my mindless minions wreaking havoc. I held Blood's Edge in its destined form, as I sliced through any enemy who wanted to get in my way. I grinned widely, as I finally stepped into the orphanage, to find it completely empty. My grin faded into a frown. I muttered under my breath. I ran out and flew into the air and looked over the destruction. I looked into the forest to see Yurei and a crowd of people running into the forest. I looked closer, and saw two kids trailing behind her. I grinned again and flew back down, and looked toward the group of pirate-like minions. I snapped my fingers and they ran back out to chase the survivors. I flew up to the true castle, entering its gates like I owned them. I landed in front of the throne room, opening its doors to see the skeleton king and his guards. The guards pointed their bows at me, and the King smirked at me.

"Stand down, foolish demon." he said, laughing.

"You don't realize who I am, do you? Because if you did you wouldn't be laughing." I said, without expression.

"What are you saying, demon? You act as if you could kill dragons. Demons aren't capable of anything like that." He said, still smirking.

"Well I'm no demon, Skeleton." I said, throwing discust into the way I said _Skeleton_.

"What did you call me?", he asked, losing his smirk.

" _Ske. Le. Ton._ " I repeated.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled, his voice loud, but not as loud as the Lord Of Creepers.

I laughed with no humor.

"Fool. You cannot defeat me. I am immortal."

He stood up from his throne, standing 20 feet tall. He snapped his fingers, and the two skeleton guards turned into a giant sword, while the bows became part of the hilt. I smirked at his figure. He swung his sword at me and I raised my hand to his sword slowly. It hit my arm and he kept pushing to no effect. His eyes widened.

"What _are_ you?" he asked, making me smirk.

"Your worst nightmare."

I jumped up and climbed his sword, while I was going too fast for him to move. I twisted his neck and broke it. I jumped back down to my original position and stood still, time going back to normal. He fell back into his throne, breaking into a pile of bones. The sword became a small version of what it had been. I picked it up and put it in my hilt and covered it with my coat. I walked out of the throne room, flying out through the castle gates.

 _The king is dead. Killed for treason._

 _ **To be continued...**_

So, tell me how this went. I'm expecting confusion, mostly. Hehehe. Later guys!


	17. Long Lost Brothers

Hey guys! How's it going? I know it's terrible for me.

Drake: Why is that?

Me: Reasons I don't want to talk about. Deal with it.

Drake: Oh really now? *brings out an angel's soul*

Me: ….. I hate you so much right now.

Drake: Tell me or I won't give it to you.

Me: My life sucks. So do you. Fiiinnneee. My grades are terrible now, the girl I love hates me, and I'm still single. You happy?

Everyone: Wow…...

Me: Soul please. *extends hand towards Drake*

Drake: Ok. *gives the soul to me, and I immediately eat it, grinning with pleasure*

Fatal: SURPRISE! HEHEHEH!

Me: YOU'RE DRUNK FATAL GO HOME!

Fatal: okay… *leaves*

Me: Anyway. READ O-

Tyman: READ ON!

Me: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

 _Drake? POV_

They walked inside one by one into the castle for them to be trapped. I became my own shadow, hidden in the darkness of the door, watching each face pass, smiling at any of them I recognized. Only the girls were allowed in, and I closed the doors as all of them had entered and the guys, or my brothers, and Rot, were the only ones there. I turned into my casual version, and stood in front of the doors, causing them to stare. I laughed wholeheartedly, and hugged my brothers, tears of joy dripping from the corners of my eyes. We all hugged except Rot who stood watching, smiling softly. Emotions filled me as we all had come together. I felt more powerful than I had ever felt before.

"I can't believe it… it's really you guys… ", I said, joy overwhelming me.

"Drake, whats next?", Kashikoi asked me, smirking with just as much joy as I am feeling.

"It's time for darkness to take it's rightful place as the true strength of Minecraftia.", I said, proud of the plan coming into play.

"Alright! Let's do this!", Shiawase yelled, as his usual happy self.

"Rot, you stay here. No one is allowed in or out, except us. Got it?" I asked him, smiling.

"Of course, Lord.", he responded, smiling as well.

"Follow me." I said, walking along the path, listening to their footsteps behind me.

'We are going to capture each kingdom, taking their mobs and turning them dark.', I thought, knowing that they hear my thoughts clearly.

'Alright. What are you the dark version of, Drake?', Konzatsu asked through thoughts.

I stopped, turning around to look at them.

"I am the dark. I'm not a version of anything except myself." I said, smiling. "But if you disagree, consider me the dark version of Herobrine and Notch combined."

 _As they approach the Kingdom of Spiders…_

"Half of you wrap around the left and wait for my signal, and same for the left. One from each side go to the back wall. You will either teleport through, break through, or something of the sort, through the wall and take over the kingdom. I will get the front. Go." I told them, waiting for them to leave me to start walking forwards. I only saw two huge spider statues guarding the entrance to the kingdom itself. As I walked closer, I was starting to realize that the eyes of the statues were following me. _They aren't statues!_ The stone encasing them broke as they moved towards me, and I jumped back to avoid the left one pouncing on me.

"Tssss! What is your business here?", they asked, their eyes staring at me menacingly.

"I'm here to speak with the king. Please move out of my way.", I told them, unintimidated by their size and instincts.

"We got no such message that the king was expecting you.", they responded, suspicious.

"Who said he had to expect to see me?", I asked, wait for their suspicion to win out so I could give the signal.

"Hm…. I guess you have a point…. You may enter.", they opened the gates, hissing softly as I passed through their legs.

'Surprising that they believed me huh guys?', I thought.

There was no response.

'Guys?'

Still nothing. Something was very wrong. The gates slammed shut behind me. I was suddenly surrounded by spiders, endermen, skeletons, and zombies.

"Don't move. Or you die.", an enderman said, making me smirk.

"Where are my brothers?", I asked them, as phantoms appeared behind the mobs undetected, with swords at the back of their throats.

"You're not really in the position to be asking us questions are you?"

"I disagree. I also recommend not looking behind you.", I responded, grinning widely.

"... Damn… Your brothers are with the kings... ", one of them said, whimpering.

"Thank you. Kill them.", I told my phantoms.

"Wait, no-"

The phantoms all stabbed their throats, cutting their heads off. I walked over their bodies and walked towards the throne room, my phantoms walking close behind, killing any who opposed us. My clothes and looks slowly transformed until I was in my demon form, and my wings were emitting a red and black aura. The throne room doors were almost broken off their hinges as my phantoms opened the doors. They entered and stood along the wall, as the three kings stood in front of me. In the middle was the Spider King, four times the size of the statues outside. On the left was the Ender King, a giant enderman with huge antler-like horns from the sides of his head, and a purple aura enveloping him. On the right was the Zombie King, a giant, fat zombie with a bigger belly than Santa Claus.

"Surrender now, and I will spare you.", I told them, my phantoms summoning dark bows.

The kings laughed, but the laughter stopped when I brought out the skeleton king's sword. Their eyes widened as I threw it on the floor and it slid to the middle of the room. I only smiled.

"How about now?", I asked.

"So you have his sword. You cannot possibly defeat 3 of us at once!", the spider king said.

I laughed at their hope. I smirked and my scythe appeared in my hand, the blade enveloped in a purple flame. They looked with fear in their eyes.

"Give me my brothers. You may live for now.", I said, my look never faltering.

"O-ok…", the enderman king responded, snapping his fingers, all my brothers appearing at my feet, unconscious.

"Never attack my brothers again, or I won't be as forgiving next time.", I told them, anger flowing through my voice.

"Fine. But remember. This is the start of the war between Darkness and Minecraftia. Don't you dare forget that.", the Zombie King told me.

I smiled at him.

"Why would I forget it if I was the one trying to create it?"

I snapped my fingers and my phantoms went to pick up my brothers. They grabbed them and walked out of the throne room. I grabbed the skeleton sword before I left and followed behind the phantoms, grinning from ear to ear.

 _The war began with the first move. The dragon-borns were training, unknown to what was happening beyond the caves. Later, as the mob kingdoms have converged together, only one is missing. The Kingdom of Creepers. They have betrayed the light._

 _Swords clashing. Explosions everywhere. Screams of pain and death echoing over the battlefield. A smirking figure walking through the flames, glowing red as a little more than a half a dozen other figures walked beside him, glowing with many other colors, like purple, pink, orange, grey, green, and blue. They walked through it all, as dark versions of mobs appeared behind them and attacked the other mobs, doing so much damage they almost one hit their enemies. This was not a battle. This was a massacre. The other figures separated and attacked mobs with the dark versions by their sides, as only a girl stood by the original figure. The man started laughing as he looked around at the destruction, as the girl giggled with him. His wings outstretched and all the fires went out and the enemies fell to the ground. No sound could be heard except heavy breathing and giggling. The dark mobs walked towards him and bowed before him, showing their loyalty. The brothers walked over as well. The mobs got up and started to growl, or get ready to attack. Suddenly fireworks went off in the background, exploding into creeper faces and swords of many colors. The man laughed wholeheartedly and yelled, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!", and every dark mob got up and went up and attacked the enemies again. He laughed frantically, as a shadow of a dragon surrounded him, its body matching his movements. Then the shadow disapeared and the battle suddenly ended with it._

 _To be continued..._

Hey guys that's it! You like it? I hope you did!

Abby: *hugs me from behind*

Me: Why are you in my house?!

Abby: Drake let me in… *nuzzles closer*

Me: …. *my face is as red as redstone*

Drake: *laughing with everyone else*

Me: Later… guys…. I guess…

Fatal: *sneaks in* Heheh…

Me: I HEAR YOU FATAL. GET OUT!

Fatal: *cries as he goes back out*

LATER!


	18. Is It Still a Dream?

**Abby: *licking on a ice cream cone while sitting on my lap***

 **Me: ….. Ugh. Why did I let you live here…. *muttering***

 **Abby: Because you love me.**

 **Me: Damn. It.**

 **Drake: Okay I guess I am starting it this time.**

 **Fatal: NOPE! *tries to tackle Drake***

 **Drake: *sidesteps***

 **Fatal: *falls on his face* Ow…**

 **Drake: READ ON!**

 _ **Drake POV.**_

I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed, realizing immediately that I nothing was made of blocks in the room and my eyes went wide, until I noticed Cupa laying next to me, asleep, and I sighed in relief. Then my face grew hot, realizing both of us were in our underwear. I looked away, noticing there were two robes on the wall, one green and one red, the green one patterned like a creeper, with a small creeper face on the side. The black one just had a skull on the side. I slowly got up from the bed and grabbed the black one, wrapping it around me and putting my arms through the sleeves. I smiled as I heard Cupa mutter in her sleep, and I walked around to her side of the bed and kissed her on the forehead. I then walked out and went to our kitchen. I then started cooking up I learned online and was my favorite thing to eat for breakfast, "Eggs on My hami", pronounced like 'eggs on miami'. As I finished the food, I felt arms wrap around my waist, warming me up. I grinned and put my hands on hers.

I looked behind me and suddenly, everything around me turned to darkness, her eyes pure black, while she was fully clothed, grinning devilishly. I then dropped through the floor and tried to reach out, free falling through the darkness.

Again, I sat up, but this time I was no longer in a bed but I was in a field of snow, with only a t shirt, a skull necklace, and a pair of jeans. I should've felt cold but… I didn't feel cold at all. I actually felt oddly warm. I looked around me to see nothing but mountains and snow.

"Where the hell am I..?", I muttered.

'Who knows…', something said in my head.

"Wait are you guys back?!", I said accidentally out loud. I heard growling nearby, and fog enfolded me, blinding me. I got up and readied for a bare handed fight. I was tackled to the ground, face down, and something sharp touched my back, so I didn't try to move.

"Who are you?", a female voice asked.

"None of your business.", I growled back.

The sharp object dug deeper into my back, making me grunt in pain.

"Answer me."

"My name is Raze.", I lied.

"Liar."

"Drake."

"That's better."

The sharp object stopped digging into my back and the girl got off me, so I stood up and turned to look at her. She was a normal girl, with clothes from Earth. She held a wooden sword in her hands. What the hell?

"You're… human?", I asked, confused out of my mind.

"Obviously."

"From… Earth?", I tempted, suspicious.

She put away the sword and walked closer.

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I'm from earth myself. 23 at the moment.", I nodded gravely, noticing her purple eyes.

Her eyes widened when she heard my age. She seemed to be the same age as I was when I first got here.

"Wow… when did you first get here? I'm 18 now.", she said, holding my guess as truth.

"Same as you."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she hugged me, her head only reaching my chin. I stroked her back, calming her down. I will protect her from the darkness and the light. She is my sister. Blood related or not, she is.

"What is your name?"

"Dracona."

"Let's do this together. Okay? We are siblings now, since we've been through the same thing. Right?"

She nodded, letting go of me.

"I just got here only a few minutes ago…"

"I know someplace we can go around here, so you can get your bearings around here."

'Drake snap out it!', someone yelled in my head.

'Wake up!', someone else yelled.

I blinked and everything turned to darkness again, and Dracona turned into myself, black eyes, grinning evilly at me. I backed away from it, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No… no… NO!", I yelled frantically.

"Yes, yes, yes…", it responded.

A sword appeared in my hand and I stabbed him with it, and he only laughed. He slowly melted until nothing was left. Everything changed again.

"Leave me alone…"

"What is wrong with you?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"..."

"You stupid piece of crap. You can't do anything but kill. Kill, kill, kill. You can't do anything else can you? You can't even answer someone when they ask you a question. Why did I expect any more from you? You're just a stupid puppet, with no purpose but to kill your enemies and loved ones alike."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"NO! WAKE UP! YOU AREN'T STRONG! YOU ARE NOTHING!"

I stood up and looked up at them.

"I am no puppet. You think you can defeat me? TRY ME!"

He ran towards me with normal speed, and I walked to meet him, and as he got close, I was about to punch him, when I heard something behind me, so I spun and kicked the real person behind me. He slammed against the ground, coughing up blood.

"What do you think now?"

I picked him up by the throat and threw him farther away from me. I growled softly, following his body. He started to stand up, and I sparta kicked him in the stomach, slamming him against the ground again.

I picked him up by the shirt and growled.

"You still think I'm weak?

"Brute strength doesn't effect emotional strength.", he smirked.

I let go of him, shaking my head.

"I have more of it than you ever will. More than you might ever know."

The ground turned black, swallowing me up again. This time, I was laying in a blank field with nothing around me, nor in the distance. Then, as I stood up, I realized why that was. I was on a floating sky island. I looked up and saw a bunch of islands about the same size as mine, leading up to a giant island. I jumped up from one to the other, almost falling off a few of them, until I reached the giant island, Which was covered in grass, and paved stone carving a path towards the only building, which I walked towards. It wasn't big in any way. It was only a hut, made of white stone. I reached the door, and knocked, hearing crashing inside. I'm guessing they were making food or something. They unlocked the door and opened it. The owner of the house was male, I think. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a shirt with a golden apple on it, and he was bald with a great beard. He grinned when he saw me.

"Drake! Come in!", he moved to the side, so I could come in.

"How do you know my name?", I asked, walking in and looking around his house.

"I'm Notch, of course I know your name."

I turned around so quick that my head would've spun off my neck if I was robotic.

"What?!"

He laughed gently, putting his hand on my shoulder and smiling at me.

"I have watched what you've been going through, and you are so… incredible. I love it. But you are in so much pain as well. I can help you."

"Really..?"

"I know what you're going through. I went through it myself, after all."

"You did?"

"I was the first lord of darkness."

"No way…", I said, feeling like a child during storytime from their grandparents.

"The only difference was I didn't get anyone that could help me. Not even my brother, Herobrine could help me. I was utterly alone. So I decided to make a new dimension, the Aether, which is more like just floating islands far above the Overworld."

I sat down on his couch.

"I left the Kingdom of Darkness behind. That was a huge mistake. The phantoms in the kingdom started to attack all of the other kingdoms, causing chaos and death wherever they went. I decided to find someone on Earth that could help us. You were the only one that I figured would be able to fill the place of the Lord Of Darkness, Drake. It worked surprisingly well!"

"I thought I made the right choice by bringing you here. But I looked closer, and saw how much pain you felt. You didn't want to kill, did you? But the Darkness consumed you and made you kill. Once again, you surprised me by overcoming it a small amount so you didn't kill your loved ones. That took strength. I'm so happy you could do the thing I could not do….."

My vision blurred, so it was all vacuuming into one place like a vortex.

"... damn it…"

I woke up again, but this time I was sitting in a huge throne. Cupa was laying against my chest, in my robe. I wrapped my arms around her and cried like I've never cried before. I weeped about what I couldn't do and I whined about what I did do. I couldn't stop. I've never felt so happy and sad all at the same time. She looked up at me, and kissed my lips, calming me ever so slightly.

"I love you so much, Drake", she said before sitting up and putting my head in her chest, my face getting slightly red. I calmed down, and kissed her lips again, keeping her close. I eventually fell back to sleep with her. I felt better than ever… I don't want to kill anymore though. No more death. The darkness will no longer be a kingdom, and it will be another dimension. It will be The Dark, where the phantoms will live and thrive. I will be the king, with Cupa as my queen. Anything will be possible! I saw it in my dreams. A kingdom, full of shadow and light, phantoms floating around, talking, playing, and being couples. It was filled with dark mobs too, who were doing the same. I even saw my brother Jounetsu, flirting with some female human mobs, and Andr saw and she pouted and crossed her arms in front of him. He smiled nervously and scratched his head, chuckling. I laughed, and floated around, looking at more specifics. I saw Kashikoi, showing some dark skeletons how to shoot a dark bow perfectly, and he hit through the bullseye each time he showed them. I smirked and saw Yurei standing behind him, leaning against a tree, watching. She was smiling, which was something I've never seen. I turned and I then saw two of my brothers sparring. I saw Notch and Herobrine sitting on a bench, watching everything, while I was chatting with them. Then, I slowly woke up, Cupa no longer in my lap. I looked around and noticed how dark it was in the room, that I couldn't see anything other than my throne. I walked forward, keeping my hand in front of me to feel around for anything. I eventually found the door and opened it, and it was still pitch black. I tried to walk through the doorway, but was met with a wall in the doorway. I raised my eyebrow and turned around to see a body laying against my throne. It wore familiar clothes. I walked closer, and I gasped. No. No, please…

"Don't do this to me… No… no… no no no… NO!"

Cupa. An image flashed in my head, just like when I saw her in a dress. I punched the floor. This had to be a dream… This couldn't be real! DAMMIT!

I woke up and this time Cupa was in my lap. I smiled, and kissed her forehead. I heard her purr gently and I hugged her closer. She nuzzled closer into the nape of my neck, making me chuckle. I heard the doors open and I looked up to see a dark creeper with an arrow in its head fall to the floor. Yurei stood outside the doors, her bow pointed straight at me. My eyes widened and I moved Cupa behind me so I was guarding her with my body.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Out of the way."

"What do you want?", I repeated, a little more irritated.

"Cupa betrayed everyone. She will be given justice."

"You think I'd just let you take my wife to be executed? Are you that stupid?"

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to. Don't tempt me."

I laughed with humor.

"You must've forgotten what happened last time you tried that. And now you're in MY territory. Even if you somehow managed to kill me, my phantoms will kill you before you could even take a step outside this room", I smirked. She was between a rock and a hard place. I silently snapped my fingers and my phantoms appeared behind her. They were prepared to kill her when I gave the signal. I was grinning. She didn't seem to notice the many swords pointed at her.

"Even if she doesn't get what she deserves, you will, for killing my father."

"Before you do that, look behind you", I said, smirking. I felt Cupa's breath against my neck as she looked over my shoulder with her hands on my shoulders. Yurei looked behind her. She must've realized how hopeless it was so she stopped aiming her bow and put it on her back.

"LEAVE!", I yelled, my phantoms moving to let her through. She left, the apparitions following her, closing the doors behind them. I panted gently, looking back at her.

"You okay?", I asked her. She nodded gently, as I turned around and kissed her on the lips, putting my hand on her chin. We kept kissing for what felt like forever. She eventually pulled away reluctantly, staring into my eyes. I started laughing softly, pushing my forehead against hers. She laughed with me, wrapping her arms around me. Eventually, I got up, stepping off the throne with Cupa, our robes flowing around us. I smiled gently, and grabbed her hands, starting to dance with her. We were grinning and laughing the whole time we were dancing.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Abby: *sleeping against me, as I am sleeping too***

 **Jounetsu: * brings out a camera slowly***

 **Tyman: *smacks the camera out of his hands* NOPE! *glaring at him***

 **Fatal: *glaring with him***

 **Jounetsu: *whimpers***

 **Kashikoi: Where is Drake and Cupa?**

 **Jewel: Probably going on a date as usual.**

 **Kashikoi: Yeah probably.**

 **?: Sachiko would do anything for me…**

 **Me: *wakes up* NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE! * gets up, Abby falling off, and runs away***

 **Kashikoi: What was that all about?**

 **Sachiko: * appears in the middle of the room with a bloody pair of scissors***

 **Everyone: NOOOO! BYE!**


End file.
